This study looks at a possible diurnal variation in the excretion of LTe4 in urine. Urine is collected in 6 hourly intervals for 4 days in normal controls and in patients with asthma. Blood tests (SMA20 and CBC/diff) are performed on admission to assure normalcy and spirometries are performed each morning and evening.